Smile
by you live and you lose
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go to the same college and Sasuke finds himself falling for the blond idiot of a friend. Mainly SasuNaru, SaixOc, HinaKiba, OcxOc, i suck at summaries please read :3


_**I do not own Naruto or even help make the anime/manga I got close to owning Sai but some fangirls friggen grabbed him and threw him in a van then drove off. Oh yeah btw this story takes place in Japan. Tokyo Japan… DUN DUN DUN XD. **_

Sai: She really does own nothing…

Me: I ALMOST owned you!

Sai: that's beside the point.

Naruto: SAI GOT OWNED XD

Sasuke: _ ON WITH THE FIC!

------------- Chapter one: A rude awakening and an embarrassed fox. ------------

An angry Sasuke rolled out of bed grumbling and it was all because of Naruto. _Oi that dobe better be waking me up for a reason or I'll ring his neck. _Sasuke walked slowly to the door opening it to see a dopey grinned Naruto. (Imagine… a grumpy Sasuke… *shudders*)

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT DOBE?" Sasuke snarled at Naruto.

Naruto was silent for a brief moment before simply turning around and slowly walking away from Sasuke. _What the hell is that dobe doing?_ Sasuke extended his arm and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt.

"What the **HELL **Sasuke?" Naruto shrieked as he was pulled backwards.

"What do you want?"

"Never mind just let go!"

"Tell me."

"No!"

Sasuke looked absolutely murderous as he glared at Naruto. _What the hell is he thinking? He wakes me up at three in the fucking morning and walks away? _Sasuke shook his head and looked the blonde up and down. "Um Sasuke…" the blonde squeaked.

"What?"

"You can let go of my shirt now" Naruto said furrowing his brow at the pale slightly shorter boy. _Why the hell did he have to grab my shirt? He could've just told me to stop. _Naruto was quickly released.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a… while as Naruto just stared back with his dark blue eyes._ Why the hell is Sasuke staring at me like that?_ Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Sasuke -who kept staring at Naruto- looked half asleep. _Sasuke looks like he hasn't slept for days… _Naruto slowly reached out and waved a hand in front of the Uchiha's face.

Nothing…

Frowning Naruto poked Sasuke who didn't even move a muscle. Naruto continued to poke Sasuke then tried snapping his fingers but the Uchiha remained standing with a blank stare and glossy eyes. _Urgh! Sasuke waaake uuuuup! _Naruto became bored quite quickly and eventually the Uchiha collapsed only to land on Naruto._ Shit I don't wanna wake him up but I don't wanna be stuck under him when he wakes up because he'll never let me live this down!_ Naruto had to get Sasuke off him and quick or else Neji –his roommate- would notice Naruto's gone and of course the first place Neji would look would be Sasuke's dorm._ Neji would tell everyone I know if he saw Sasuke on top of me shit!_ Naruto squirmed out from underneath Sasuke –_thank god- _and just as he was about to open Sasuke's door Neji opened it.

"Hello Naruto" Neji said raising a brow and looking at his blonde friend. _What on earth is he doing with that Uchiha? _Neji folded his arms and looked at Sasuke on the floor. Neji stifled a laugh with his hand as Naruto blushed

"H-Hi Neji" Naruto paused for a moment looking at Neji who shook with laughter. "Listen Neji it isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh… so you **didn't **punch Uchiha knocking him out?" Neji schooled his face into a cool controlled look. _Of course I know that didn't happen but it should be funny to see what Naruto says… perhaps I can even turn his words against him._ Neji smirked slightly.

"**Hell **no!" Naruto yelled. _Neji is getting the wrong idea but at least he didn't think… I… err… did "something" to Sasuke. _Naruto shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Oh then how did Sasuke end up on the ground asleep?" Neji furrowed his brow and tried not to look like he was about to fall over laughing. _This should be fun._ Neji fell silent waiting for Naruto's response.

"Er… well you see I came over to Sasuke's--"

"At three in the morning?" Neji cut Naruto off. "Naruto what would you possibly want from Sasuke at three in the morning?" (That is a bit odd isn't it XD)

"I **was** getting to that!" Naruto spat at Neji. Naruto's patience was quite low at this moment because he hadn't gotten much sleep. "I came to Sasuke's dorm because I… err… I was having nightmare… and needed to talk to Sasuke…" Naruto fell silent. _Damn it! I hate it when I'm talking to Neji because I can never lie to him! _(Hm I wonder why _)

"You talk to Sasuke when you have a nightmare?" Neji sneered. _This will be funnier than I thought…_ Neji smirked at the sudden embarrassed blush on Naruto's cheeks. _But I wonder… why would he go to Prince Icicle of all people? _Neji was suddenly intrigued by the way Naruto became oddly silent.

"Er… yeah… well he is my best friend after all and um… I didn't want to wake you up" Naruto shifted from on foot to the other. _That's not the only reason I talk to Sasuke when I have nightmares I do it because I… err… I guess I li—_Naruto suddenly froze at what he was thinking. _**What?**__ Was I about to say I __**like**__ him? Jesus Naruto sure he is your best friend but you don't swing __**that**__**way**__. I must've eaten something bad tonight. _Naruto shifted again lost in thought as Neji looked at him.

"I see…" Neji replied calmly trying not to laugh. "Well then how on earth did Uchiha end up on the ground?" Neji's expression suddenly went from calm to a contorted look as he tried to suppress his laughter with all his might.

"Well you see when he opened the door he yelled at me and I figured he was tired so I walked away but he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me in…" Naruto immediately stopped as Neji began to laugh. **Laugh**.

"I'm very sorry Naruto but the thought of what could of happened when he pulled you in made me laugh" Neji never lies it has to do with his pride and his humongous ego. _Now what will he say_? Neji smirked.

"What do you mean?—wait don't answer that… Look when Sasuke pulled me in, he kind of… froze and he looked real tired then he just fell over and went back to sleep." Naruto managed to huff out as he thought about what Neji could be thinking. _Neji is a pervert… if he was thinking what I was thinking… but what if he was thinking something different? Wouldn't that make me the pervert? _Naruto shook his head as a blush settled on his cheeks. Naruto simply shifted again. (Jumpy little fella)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So that's why Naruto came over… _Sasuke wasn't really asleep he merely faked it to get Naruto to leave him alone. He wasn't expecting to fall on Naruto he thought Naruto would simply catch him, put him in bed, and leave. _ Why didn't I just roll off him… maybe it was because I liked being on h—_Sasuke derailed his train of thought at that very moment. _The least I could do is get up and talk to him…_ Sasuke made a slight squeaking sound in the back of his throat and slowly got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Sasuke your awake" Naruto said grinning. _Thank god now I can talk to him._ Naruto turned to Neji signaling him to leave.

"You sure King Icicle won't jump you?" Neji said smirking. _Now there's a thought._ Neji didn't wait for Naruto's answer and merely walked back to his dorm.

"Oi what do you want dobe?" Sasuke said glaring at the blonde. _Neji was right why on earth would Naruto talk to me of all people?_

"Well I had a nightmare and wanted to talk to you about it…" _Sasuke that's not the only reason I wanted to be around you… _Naruto blushed.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you want to talk about it?"

"Well it always makes me feel better…"

Sasuke acknowledged Naruto with a slight nod and a grunt then motioned for Naruto to sit down on the bed. _That dobe, he woke me up just to tell me about some stupid nightmare. _Naruto flopped down onto Sasuke's bed stretching out.

"What was it about?" Sasuke asked yawning. _Damn it I'm tired. _He yawned again.

"Well… you see you and I were sitting across from each other at the table…" _More like sitting very, very close to each other._ "And discussing stuff…" _More like_ _Making out. _"I don't really remember what though. So any way, there was this sound coming from the closet and you got up to see what it was. Then some weird monster that looked like the grudge and IT came out and ate your head." Naruto sucked in a deep breath.

"Well obviously I'm fine, now go back to your dorm." Sasuke mumbled climbing back into his bed.

"But Sasuuuukeeeeeeeeeee" Naruto whined. "Can't I stay the night with you?" _What am I saying? Of course he'll say n—_

"Fine whatever…" Sasuke mumbled squirming further into his blankets.

"Gee thanks for your enthusiastic reply Mr. Emotions." Naruto mumbled climbing into Sasuke's bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-------------2: An everlasting love and the shock of a life time! ------------

When Naruto woke up he tried sitting up but suddenly felt a slight pressure on his upper body. Looking down Naruto grinned. Sasuke's head was resting on Naruto's chest. Sasuke's hands were folded gently under his head as he softly breathed. _He looks so cuuuuute! _Naruto stared at the sleeping Uchiha for a few seconds before he heard Sasuke squeak slightly, indicating that he was waking up. Naruto shut his eyes pretending to be asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What the hell am I sleeping on? _Sasuke peeled open on eye only to see Naruto sleeping soundly. The Uchiha lifted his head finding that he had been sleeping on Naruto's chest. _Oh god I have to get off of him before he wakes up._ Sasuke slowly rolled off of the sleeping dobe, got off the bed, and fumbled through his dresser trying to find something to wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh my god! Sasuke Uchiha wears Dragon Ball Z boxers! _Naruto refrained from laughing as he opened one eye only to see the raven haired boy pulling out some boxers with Goku on them. Naruto was internally laughing his ass off as Sasuke went into the bathroom holding a pair of DBZ boxers and his usual black attire.

Despite himself, Naruto began to giggle. He clamped a hand over his mouth as his shoulders began to shake and he wriggled around on the bed. The only thing that stopped him was the sound of his phone ringing.

_To know you is to hate you so lovin' you must be like suicide. I don't mind if you don't mind I'm not the one that's going to die._

Naruto grabbed his phone. He smiled at the ring he set for Sakura as a joke. "Moshi Moshi! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called over the phone.

"_You do realize class is almost over right?" _

"What?"

"_Baka"_

"CRAP!"

"_Hurry up idiot" _And with that Sakura hung up.

Naruto threw on his clothes and pounded on the bathroom door. "SASUKE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE CLASS IS ALMOST OVER!" Naruto yelled.

"NANI?"

Bang.

Sasuke had fallen over because he had been trying to fit into his slim, butt hugging (drools) black jeans but was startled by Naruto's news.

"Hurry up teme!" Naruto squealed about ready to kick down the bathroom door and drag Sasuke out. Sighing, when Sasuke finally emerged glaring at the big dobe in front of him, Naruto headed out the front door.

"Ugh I can't believe you're making me late to class dobe." Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"It's not my fault you were cuddling me!" Naruto internally smacked himself. _Oh shit._ Sasuke just looked at Naruto with the trade mark Uchiha glare. _Does that mean the dobe woke up and saw me cuddling him and didn't even try to wake me up? _Sasuke was silent and just kept walking.

"Gomen." Naruto said as he walked up to Mr. Umino who was sitting at his desk already grading some papers.

"Why did you two even bother showing up if you already this late?" Iruka mumbled as he continued grading papers.

"Iru-Chan don't be so hard on them." Kakashi mumbled from behind his mask as he read Icha, Icha Paradise. He was seated at the edge of Iruka's desk with his legs crossed looking fairly gay

"Iru-Chan?" Naruto asked holding back his laughter as he watched Iruka blush. _Coming in late is so fun because they are always together._ Naruto smirked as he watched the dolphin blush intensely, the scarecrow next to him smiling under his mask.

"Yes, he is _my_ Iru-Chan." Kakashi swiftly replied not showing any sign of embarrassment as he shifted his position on Iruka's desk. Kakashi seemed quite cheery and blunt today as oppose to his usually quiet and confined matter. His mood made Naruto feel creeped out and Sasuke felt like he was about to gag. Iruka merely had a blush settle over his scarred nose causing Kakashi to smirk under his mask.

"Kakashi don't say that in public." Iruka whined, his voice impeccably squeaky and shy for the usually loud and cheery Iruka. It had been over a year since Iruka and Kakashi had been together but Iruka was simply too shy when he was in public with Kakashi.

Naruto busted up into a fit of obnoxious laughter making Sasuke scrunch up his nose in annoyance. Sasuke wasn't one for the dobe's annoying laugh unlike Sai or Kiba, who found it to be funny. The only thing Sasuke liked about Naruto's laugh was that it didn't last long. _Baka…_

"Naruto since you even came to class today why don't you make yourself helpful and grade some papers along with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked finally closing his book and shuffling through some of Iruka's folders. He handed a green one to Naruto and an orange one to Sasuke.

"Wow this is even more boring than going to class." Naruto complained as he graded some papers. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and continued grading the papers setting a few of the on the students desks. Sasuke was in a mood that was neither bad nor good; content perhaps.

Sasuke went to set a paper on Sai's desk when he found a note under some books. Not usually one for reading notes he was about to walk away when he saw Naruto's name at the top of it. Sasuke snatched the note and began to read it,

"_Dear Naruto-kun, You have always been there for me since we were kids and we were close friends but as years have gone by I wish to be more than a friend. I love you Naruto-kun, Sai" _

Sasuke's hands trembled as he clutched the note. _Sai is gay?!... That's not very surprising… but the fact he's gay for Naruto is. _Sasuke contemplated whether he should put the note back, throw it away, or show Naruto. He picked the last option.

"Oi! Dobe come here." Sasuke called to Naruto who was busy pestering Iruka. Naruto turned sharply to face Sasuke, and Iruka gave a sigh of relief when the blonde walked away.

"Yeah what is it teme?" Naruto asked as he approached Sasuke, who was gripping the note tightly, at the far end of the room. Sasuke shoved the note at Naruto and bit his bottom lip wondering what Naruto would think.

"…" Silence, Naruto wouldn't talk for the first time in his life. He read the note over and over, not sure whether the words were real or not. Then he coughed loudly and doubled over laughing. Sasuke cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh God!" Naruto choked out between laughs and gasps.

"What?"

"I knew… He… Liked…" He snorted. "Me but… I can't believe… he wrote a note!" Naruto laughed even louder; holding his sides. _Oh god Sai. _Naruto stopped laughing and straightened his posture.

"So?" Sasuke asked curious as to what Naruto was going to do.

"So what?"

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That I don't roll that way and he would have a better chance with Natu.(1.) " Naruto replied. He smiled and tucked the note in his back pocket. "I'll tell him after classes are over."

"Fine whatever…" Sasuke said as he began to place the graded papers on all of the student's desks.

"Finally were done." Naruto said as he left the class room Miss. Tsunade taught. After grading papers, Sasuke and Naruto had gone to her class only to find that she wanted them to grade papers as well.

"Dobe it's not very hard to grade papers." Sasuke muttered walking next to his friend.

"Well not for you but I am not as smart as you Oh Mighty Uchiha." Naruto retorted and smirked.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled opening his dorm room door. "You really are an idio--" Sasuke trailed off as he stepped in the room to find a woman in her late sixties or early seventies, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed with a young boy around the age of six with black hair, pale skin, and obsidian eyes. The boy looked up at Sasuke and scooted off the bed walking toward him.

"Sasuke you have gotten so much taller." The women said smiling. The women stood holding the young child's hand.

"You have gotten shorter Chiyo" Sasuke said, his expression much softer than when he was bickering with Naruto. Chiyo smiled, her eyes twinkling. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke I am not here just to visit, I am here because of this boy." Chiyo gently pushed the child towards Sasuke.

"What about him?"

"He's your son."

"NANI?!" Sasuke nearly fell over. His breathe hitched as he looked at the child who was hiding behind Chiyo.

"Do you remember Sanuko?" Chiyo asked as she stared at Sasuke, her expression was hard and serious.

"Well yeah... she was my girlfriend when we were fifteen…" Realization suddenly dawned on him as he looked at the boy.

"When you left she found out she was pregnant. About a year after she had him she died in a car accident." Chiyo's voice held a small amount of sorrow.

"No way the fag had a girlfriend?" Naruto suddenly asked in disbelief receiving an Uchiha glare from Sasuke.

"I am not a fag Naruto." Sasuke growled and knelt down by the child. Despite his cold composure, Sasuke adored children. He smiled at the boy.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Usagi.(2.) " The boy whispered, still hiding behind Chiyo. Sasuke's whole face lit up at the name; it was so cute.

"That's a nice name." Sasuke said smiling.

"Thank you." Usagi said smiling brightly; he stepped towards Sasuke, his smile much like Naruto's.

"No problem musuko." Sasuke said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Wow…" Naruto said not sure whether he should enjoy the fact Sasuke was happy or be mortified.

Within moments after Chiyo left Usagi was inseparable from Sasuke. Or perhaps the other way around, either way Naruto couldn't stop watching the two of them; they were both adorable around each other and it was scary yet cute. Naruto thought Sasuke was a cold hearted bastard but was sadly mistaken which was probably a good thing. Either way Naruto probably wasn't going to get to talk to Sai after classes.

**End of chapter two. :D hoped ya liked it 1. Natu is a cute character I made 2. Usagi means bunny and is also my favorite character from an anime called Junjou Romantica. And yes I assure you this is a yaoi fanfic **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-------------3: Naruto, Usagi, and Sasuke's Day and Natu's appearance. ------------

Usagi smiled as his father carried him on his shoulders while he went shopping off campus. Usagi was actually quite easy to keep at campus because he never left the dorm and whenever he did, he would tell the teachers he was Sasuke's nephew; Itachi played along with it. Usagi had also stayed with Naruto a lot calling Naruto his Oto-san and Sasuke his papa. Usagi was happy with both his 'parents' even though Sasuke and Naruto didn't like each other that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was happy to be around Usagi every day because the little crow was so sweet and cute. He also liked being a parent and because Usagi liked being around Naruto it gave Sasuke time to talk with his friend._ Do I like being with Usagi because he is my son or is it because I can get closer to Naruto? _Sasuke was caught in his thought when something hit him in the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AWUH!" Usagi yelled as he almost fell from his perch on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke managed to stay standing while something clung to his back.

"What the hell Ino?" Sasuke mumbled as he looked down at the blonde girl clinging to his back.

"Sasu Chan." Ino chirped out hugging Sasuke. She adored him and thought she loved him but she wasn't sure.

"Ino let go."

"Why?"

"You're scaring Usagi."

"No I'm not."

"Ya huh."

"Na uh."

"Yes."

"No"

"Usagi?"

"Yes Uncle?"

"Is she scaring you?"

"Yes." With that Ino let go and pouted. She didn't understand why Sasuke is always with Usagi. They seemed like father and son. _Wait… is it possible Usagi is his son? _Ino thought about it for a moment and suddenly thought of a plan to see if he was or not.

"Usagi I'm going to marry your father."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"He's my uncle."

"…" _Damn I guess he isn't his dad. _Ino simply shrugged and walked away leaving Sasuke slightly confused and Usagi giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wandered around in Wal-Mart looking for some ramen and Haagen-Dazs. He usually stalked up on it and ran out yesterday so there he was wandering around looking for soup and ice-cream in a freaking huge ass store. He was about to turn a corner when he heard familiar voices.

"Uncle Can I have a toy?"

"Yes pick one Usagi."

"Yay!"

Naruto smiled and rushed to Sasuke and Usagi who were in the toy section. Usagi was looking at G.I-Joes and Lego's while Sasuke watched, nodding every once in a while when Usagi asked if he thought Snake Eyes or Storm Shadow was cool.

"Hey! Teme what's up?" Naruto approached them waving at Usagi.

"Oto-san!" Usagi screeched and jumped onto Naruto. It had been only one day since they had been apart and Usagi made it seem like years.

"Hi Usagi how are you?" Naruto asked hugging the little crow in his arms and smiled.

"I'm good but I can't decide what toy to get." Usagi said as he pointed at Snake Eyes and a Lego mansion.

"Get Snake Eyes he's awesome." Naruto Said grinning like a fox.

"Okay!" Usagi grabbed Snake Eyes off the rack and rushed to the cashier. Naruto and Sasuke fallowed behind talking about Lost and Johnny Knoxville, the ramen and ice-cream forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natu shifted from one foot to the other while waiting for customers behind the register. He was tall, had spiky hair that was styled to where one side was in front of his eye and he looked like he had cat ears, wore black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, and black sneaker high-tops. He sighed as he saw Naruto and Sasuke walking towards him, failing to see Usagi whose head barely came above the counter.

"Oi Sasuke-kun when will you ever date me?" Natu asked whining.

"Never…"

"Why?"

"My uncle isn't gay." Usagi said standing on his tip toes and peeking over the counter. He didn't like it when people said that they loved or wanted to date Sasuke, except Naruto because if Sasuke and Naruto loved each other it was fine but not if someone else loved Sasuke.

"Are you sure about that?" Natu asked looking down at Usagi.

"Yes." Usagi said looking up at Natu.

"Well wanna know a secret? Your uncle dated a guy once." Natu stated glaring at Usagi.

"Who was it?"

"Um… N-Neji." Natu stuttered and nervously looked away.

"I DID NOT!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Natu who averted his eyes quickly. In the background Naruto could be heard laughing his ass off and snorting while Usagi looked confused.

"Usagi… d-don't-" Naruto laughed again. "Worry your U-uncle-" Naruto snorted. "Never d-dated N-Ne-" He took a deep breath. "He never dated Neji." Naruto suddenly thought of the possibility and began laughing again.

"Natu just ring up our items and let us leave." Sasuke sighed and handed Natu the G.I-Joe, some skittles, conditioner, a bottle of soda, and spaghetti ingredients.

"Okay." Natu rung up the items and put them in a bag, shoving them at Sasuke, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Naruto, and Usagi got to Sasuke's dorm at around twelve in the afternoon. Sasuke was going to make some ramen for Naruto and Usagi when the little crow asked him a question.

"Have you ever dated a man Papa?" Usagi asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Ask Naruto he will tell you." Sasuke said as he boiled the water for ramen.

"K." Usagi said walking to Naruto, Who sat comfortably on the couch waiting for the ramen which Sasuke was busy making.

"Oto-san has Papa ever dated a guy?" Usagi asked climbing onto the couch with Naruto.

"Well kind of. You can't exactly call it a date but when we were younger I accidentally kissed the fag." Naruto said smirking.

"I AM NOT A GOD DAMNED FAG!" Sasuke yelled from the background.

"You know you liked iiiitttt." Naruto purred smirking at the silence from Sasuke he received.

"I did not." Sasuke murmured, coming out of the kitchen holding two bowls of ramen.

"Then why did ya blush?" Naruto asked smirking when Sasuke simply flopped onto the couch and glared at him. Usagi smiled and began to slowly slurp down the ramen. Naruto on the other hand was almost done with his bowl as he slurped it down. Sasuke merely watched in amusement with his legs crossed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai sat in his dorm drawing random pictures of dragons and such while Sasuke, Usagi and Naruto were discussing a rather odd subject. Sai would give anything to be around Naruto at that moment though. It was so boring without Naruto or Natu for that matter. Sai dropped his paint brush, stood up, and walked out his front door; he was going to pay Natu a visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natu drummed his fingers on the edge of the check in counter. He was visibly bored by the way his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were almost closed. He didn't want to be at work but he had to be there in order to get enough money for a car. He wanted a black _Lamborghini_ Murciélago LP640, which he knew would cost a lot of cash so he worked at Wal-Mart.

"Sir… SIR!" Natu jumped slightly looking up from his fingers which continued drumming the edge of the counter, back to reality.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Natu asked. His cat-ear styled hair actually seemed to droop as if he was sad or embarrassed.

"I need these rung up." A man with glasses and silver hair pulled into a pony tail stared at Natu. The man was holding various amounts of medical supplies and ramen.

"Yessir'" Natu replied quickly and took the items ringing them up and bagging them. _This guy sure has some odd items._ As Natu handed the man his bags the sound of the door opening rang through his ears and he turned his head quickly smiling. He was also the greeting person because his register was closest to the door

"Irasshaimase!" Natu called cheerfully then realized it was Sai.

------------------4: Sai and Natu, Kiba and Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke --------------------

**BAM, BAM, BAM! **Naruto groaned rolling out of bed and shuffled to the front door of his dorm. Neji stuffed his head under his pillow and fell back asleep as Naruto opened the door.

"Hey listen it's kind of early and Nej needs his beauty sleep so can you come back lat_—"_Naruto stopped upon realization of who it was.

"Neji! Get you lazy butt out of bed and come talk to your cousin." Naruto called, stepping to the side so Hinata could enter the dorm. Neji just buried his head deeper into a mass of blankets and pillows.

"H-hello N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata said smiling and walking over to Neji, who sat up sighing.

"What do you want Hinata?" Neji asked yawning.

"Jena w-wants you to v-visit her." Hinata said smiling. She wasn't one to disturb someone unless it was important.

"Okay." Neji said, sighing and clambered to the edge of his bed and slid off. He was not one to argue with Hinata because he knew if he did he might start something between them that will end with both of them in a hospital. Sure Hinata was small, cute, and acted innocent but under all that was an evil, evil girl and everyone knew it, well maybe she wasn't that bad but still she could bitch slap the crap out of someone.

"Who's Jena?" Naruto asked with a puzzling look. He didn't know much about Neji's past or his family so it was only natural he didn't know who this _Jena_ girl was. It wasn't like he wanted to bug Neji but its slightly awkward living with someone when you hardly know anything about that person.

"Jena is my cousin." Neji sighed. Naruto blinked. _Hinata has a sister? _He thought about it for a moment and suddenly thought of a mini Hinata wearing a pink dress and a bow in her hair. Naruto huffed and began to chuckle lightly at the thought.

"Is she Hinata-Chan's sister?" He wondered how many cousins Neji could have.

"Yes." Neji said nodding slowly. He stood up and threw on a shirt and some shorts then fallowed Hinata out the door. Naruto sighed flopping gracelessly onto the bed. It was only 6:00 and for Naruto that was pretty early. He rolled around on his bed trying but failing to fall back asleep. He stood up. _I might as well go visit Sasuke-Teme he's a morning person so I know he's awake._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata entered her dorm with Neji finding the cutest thing she had ever seen. Kiba was sound asleep with Jena nestled in his arms and Akumaru in the crook of his neck. Hinata sighed and gently poked Kiba who stirred and opened his eyes.

"Wha?" Kiba rubbed his eyes and sat up waking Akumaru who yelped causing Jena to stir. Hinata merely smiled. It wasn't everyday you find Badass Kiba babysitting a young child who looked exactly like Hinata as Naruto had predicted. Jena rubbed her eye and grinned rolling off Kiba and running up to Hinata.

"Sister!" Jena called jumping into Hinata's arms, smiling. Hinata smiled and ushered toward Neji.

"Neji-Kun!" Jena ran up to Neji and lead him toward a small coffee table next to the couch in Kiba's dorm. "Neji-Kun look what I drew." Jena smiled and held up a very well drawn picture of Neji for a five or six year old. Jena was Usagi's age, small, and she had blackish hair like her sister.

"It's really nice, Jena" Neji said smiling. He picked her up and set her on her shoulders. "Why don't we go get some ice cream?" He smilesd more. Neji seemed like a different person… but different in a good way. Hinata just smiled when Jena nodded and they both left. Hinata and Kiba were left all alone with Akumaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door and yawned. He didn't like mornings, especially when there was no school on that particular day. _Damn it I should still be asleep!_ Naruto yawned again when Sasuke finally opened the door. Sasuke was wearing boxers and only boxers. He looked at Naruto and blushed slightly. _Why am I blushing? It's just Naruto I'd never do this if Sakura or Ino saw me in my boxers, so why am I blushing now? _Sasuke stepped away from the door allowing Naruto in.

"Oto-san!" Usagi ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Hello Usagi." Naruto said tiredly. He flopped down on the couch face sprawling out on Sasuke who had just sat down. Naruto just looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Off! Now Dobe!" Sasuke blushed. He squirmed around and tried shove Naruto off but Sasuke was smaller than Naruto so he didn't really succeed at moving the big blonde. Sighing Sasuke just turned on the T.V with Naruto laying on him. Fortunately Naruto wasn't laying face down which would be… awkward. Naruto sighed. He felt… comfortable in a sense. He couldn't really explain it. He enjoyed being around Sasuke and Usagi.

"You are so annoying." Sasuke sighed. It was pointless to keep struggling so he just shifted his position and got comfortable.

"Aaaaw Sasuuukeeee why ya gotta be that way?" Naruto whined lifting his head slightly.

"Oh shut up Dobe."

"Sasuke!" Naruto bear hugged Sasuke tightly.

"I can't breathe dobe!" Sasuke gasped. His blush only grew when Naruto cuddled him.

"Eh Heh." Naruto let go and lay back down. _Was Uchiha flustered? _Naruto looked at Sasuke for a long time before lookingat the T.V. _Crap. Why this of all things? Why must this be on! _Naruto glared at the T.V and at the program playing.

Titanic.

Naruto wasn't one for sad sappy movies such as Titanic. Okay so it wasn't exactly sappy but Naruto just disliked it. _Damn it! Sasuke knows I hate this movie. He's playing it on purpose I bet. _Naruto glared up at Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai had spent half the day chatting with Natu despite the fact that he wasn't very social. It was a slightly awkward day and Sai wasn't exactly sure why. It happened way to fast. First Sai was just chatting with Natu for a bit. Then they went to get lunch with each other and next thing Sai knew, he and Natu were going to catch a movie today.

He quickly got dressed (Black pants, half shirt, yada, yada.) and went outside receiving croons from girls and stares from boys, but of course none of this mattered to Sai he just kept walking toward Natu's dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was subconsciously ran his fingers through Naruto's hair as they sat on couch, Naruto sprawled on him, and Usagi sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing with my hair?" Naruto glanced up at Sasuke who blushed quickly.

"Uh."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Oblivious idiot." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sasuke stopped playing with Naruto's hair and watched the movie not noticing the small smile on Naruto's lips as he nestled against Sasuke. _Sasuke likes me doesn't he? Oh god what if he really does, I'd have to deal with him and Sai!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Knock! Knock! Knock! **Natu groaned and rolled off the bed in a mass of pillows and blankets. He had forgotten about the movies and the fact he had even seen Sai the other day. He wanted to forget about it because he actually felt happy around Sai which was something he didn't want to happen. Sasuke was supposed to be his man not Sai. _Agh! This is going to be such a long day. _Natu stood up and walked over to the door and opened it trying to smile.

"Hello Natu-kun." Sai said emotionlessly. He looked at Natu up and down. _He's not even dressed. He probably forgot we were even going. _

"Hi Sai... uh can you come in for a second I kinda need to get dressed eh heh." Natu stepped aside so Sai could enter. Of course Sai really didn't feel like waiting in the hot sun with people goggling over him so he stepped in almost shoving Natu.

"So uh what movie do you wanna see?" Natu said coming out of the bathroom in a new pair of clothes. He was wearing a B.J Penn T-shirt with a black hoodie and some jeans. Sai looked him up and down. _He's actually kind of cute… _Sai stopped himself from finishing his thoughts and looked away from Natu.

"Depends on what movies are out and what looks good." Sai said in an indifferent tone. He picked up the paper and looked at the new movies playing at the mall. He sighed.

"So what movies are playing?" Natu asked standing a little too close for Sai's comfort.

"U-Uh… There's "District Nine"… it looks pretty good." Sai said scooting away slightly. _Did I... just stutter? _Sai's eye twitched in annoyance. He loved Naruto not Natu! It would be illogical for him to move on so quickly. (Notice how Natu is pretty much Naruto without an 'R' or and 'O' I actually just noticed… eh heh…)

"Sounds fine I'll pay I guess." Natu said shrugging he had noticed the fact that Sai stuttered which only boosted his confidence about ten fold. _Wait… my confidence in what… d-do I like him?! _Natu shook his head quickly dismissing the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had dozed off leaving Sasuke sitting on the couch with the log of a blonde on him. He sighed and played with Naruto's hair while Usagi played with some Lincoln logs.

"Sakura come here" Naruto mumbled in his sleep. "I need to tell…" he shifted on Sasuke. "I need to tell you something." He began to snore and said nothing for a few minutes before finally saying, "I love—" Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth fearing that he loved Sakura. Sasuke couldn't bear it for some reason. He… He… loved Naruto._ Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Did… Did I just think I __**loved **__Narutard? _Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't possibly have thought that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natu and Sai set out for the movies at around Six O'clock. District Nine it was. They were actually walking surprisingly close to each other though. It made Sai feel… uncomfortable to say the least. He wasn't ever like this around Naruto so… why was he now? It made no sense! Sai dismissed all his thoughts and kept walking towards his car with Natu, when Kiba scared the shit out of Natu causing him to grab Sai's hand and hold it. Perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Le fin of that chapter… SOOOO yeah! I enjoyed that chapter it was cute X3 so yeah. NEXT CHAPTER**

-------------------5: At the movies, in a dorm, and at the mall-------------------------------

Sai and Natu arrived at the movie theater about twenty minutes after that whole hand holding incident. Natu had let go of Sai's hand but he


End file.
